


An Observation amongst Many

by Quinara



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Asexuality, F/M, Futurefic, comment!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolf proposes, off-handedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Observation amongst Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/gifts).



> For wrabbit's prompt in asexual_fandom's comment fest: Harry Potter; any; AU where marriages are magical bondings and sex is a matter for individuals, married or non married or married but not to each other, to negotiate if they like.

They'd been researching Norwegian Ridgewickles for eighteen months when he asked. The ridgewickles (scaly little symbiotes that live on Norwegian Ridgebacks, feeding on the vegetation caught between their scales), made a fascinating study, seeing as they were only visible when they were warmed by the dragon's skin. Together, Luna and Rolf had developed a viewing table, made of ridgehide and warmed from underneath by temperature-controlled flames. It was a wonderful innovation and allowed them, if they were careful, to transfer the beetle-like creatures for study.

Indeed, the research would be groundbreaking, but it was almost over. "Luna?" Rolf asked as they were tabulating the last of the results. "The study's coming to an end now, but I can't imagine my life without you. Would you consider getting married?"

"Oh, certainly," Luna replied - and considered it as her quill scratched loopy pink numbers over the parchment. At length she decided, "That seems like a nice idea; but I can't imagine we'll have sex."

"Oh no," Rolf agreed, and the comfortable silence resumed for a time. His mind, scattered but brilliant, soon twitched in another direction. "So, where do you think we should publish?"


End file.
